Broken Sky
by ruka126
Summary: They turned their backs on her. They no longer wanted to be with her. The only ones to listen was Kyoua and Mukuro. The other guardians replaced her, so she went off to get another family. She found them, but can she trust them. Should she go with a family who tortured her family or go to the family that no longer wants her? Fem27. Reverse Harem. Allx27


Broken Sky

(Tsuna POV)

"They're still ignoring me." I said while combing through Kyoua's hair; his head was in my lap. We were on the roof of Namimori High waiting for Mukuro." Tsuna you don't need those herbivores." he said. "I know, but it's just hard for my own guardians to hate me. I'm at least happy you guys listened to me." I said smiling down at him." You guys will never leave me, right?" I asked. No. even though he is a pineapple herbivore he is somehow trustworthy. We both love you no matter what." He said. "I love you guys too." I said then his face softened. It was only a few days from that DAY.

(Flashback)

I was going on a walk out of the mansion, the mansion was near a forest in japan. I was wearing a white suit because I just had a meeting. I was stressed because of be trying to be a boss and with my studies.

I went into the forest feeling like I had too. I went deeper into the forest, even though it was day it was pitch black here. I then heard hushed voices. I looked and hid from the voices. I saw a small group of people about three people." When are we going to attack the Vongola?" one of them asked." Yeah. We have to get rid of them. If we want the dragon family to be the best." another said." Shut up. We are going to kidnap the Lightning and Mist guardians. They are weak do not forget." the last one said.

I came out and caught the guy by the neck." Don't move if you want your comrade dead." I said. "Heh, you are said to harm no one, Tenth boss." said the one with a blue cloak, he was smirking. I couldn't see their faces but I could see their mouths." Are you sure about that?" I asked, then I broke the guy's neck. The hitmen faces turned from smug to shock .I took the knives I carry out of my pockets. I killed the first one easily, even if he shot a few spots on me. The next one was harder he had a gun shooting at me. I was already wounded by the last one. After a few more shots and me throwing my knives. He went down.

Then I heard a rustle in the bushes. I went back into a fighting position and saw Lambo. He looked at me then the bodies. He screamed for the others. I went out of my fighting position. I heard more rustling and saw my other guardians. The look on my guardians faces were shock, fear, and a hint of sadness. Kyoua and Mukuro had blank faces on. I looked down at my attire. My once white suit was now crimson with blood. Kyoua and Mukuro came up to me. Kyoua put his jacket on me while Mukuro put his arms around me. We just walked away.

(Flashback End)

'It feels like years since we last talked.' I thought.

(Kyoua POV)

I was looking at Tsuna she looked so sad." What's wrong?" I asked. "Oh, nothing. I'm just a little tired." she said smiling softly. I just did a soft smile of my own. Then out of nowhere ten people jumped out, one of them yelled," Tenth Boss of Vongola be ready to die!" "Heh for being on Namimori and trying to hurt my boss. I will bite you to death." I said. Then we started to fight. 'These guys are weak.' I thought. I had gotten four of them down. I couldn't see if Tsuna was injured or not. I then heard the door open. I saw Mukuro right there. He came to me and got one down for me, we then looked at Tsuna she had one more person left.

Then I saw how injured she was. I then saw something I wished I could have unseen. The guy got a knife out and stabbed her right in a second. He took the knife back out. Mukuro and I went and beat the guy up. I looked at Tsuna she was on the ground. She was bleeding a small pool around her. I called 911. Mukuro and I tried stopping the blood, but it kept soaking our clothes. I heard the ambulance from below. I got my jacket and placed it at the wound. When they got up they rushed down with her. When we were getting in the ambulance. A man said only one of us could go with. We both glared before he let us on. When we got to the hospital they rushed her to the E.R.

(Mukuro POV)

"I can't believe that bastard stabbed our love." I said to Kyoua. He just nodded looking angrier than before. "We have to call Reborn. You or me?" I asked. He just stayed silent. I got my phone out and called Reborn.

(M=Mukuro R=Reborn)

R= Hello

M= You need to come to Namimori Hospital.

R= Why?

M= Tsuna got stabbed and is in the E.R.

R=I'm on my way.

Then he hung up. I looked at the skylark. He looked a little calmer than before. Then the doctor came out

"Yes, are you Sawada Tsunayoshi close friends or loved ones?" he asked. "We are close friends." I said. "How is she?" Kyoua asked." Would you like the good news or bad news first?" he asked. "We would like the good news first." I said." Well we were able to save her and she is in a stable state." He said." Bad news?" Kyoua asked." Even though she is stable. She is also in a coma. We are not sure when she will wake up yet. I'm sorry." Then he left. When he said that I felt my heart stop. I looked at Kyoua he looked shocked too.

"Hey Hibari, Mukuro. What's wrong with Dame- Tsuna?" Reborn asked waling near us. I couldn't say anything, but Kyoua spoke up. "She is in a coma." He said." Explain now." He said coldly. I explained it and he looked like he was about to murder someone. I left real quickly to go look for the doctor. I found him with other doctors. "Hello, what room is Sawada Tsunayoshi in and is she able to see people?" I asked.

"Yes, only five people in the room and she is in room 27." I nodded and left to go back to Reborn. I found them and Reborn looked a little bit calmer. "The doctor said she is able to see people." I said. They nodded and we went to the room. She was lying down looking so peaceful. I went on her left, while Kyoua went to her right. Reborn went at the edge of her bed. We both grabbed her hands. Then it was silence for us

(Reborn POV)

When I saw them grab her hands. I lowered my fedora. Before I could lower it I saw their eyes. They may be different, but they both had the same emotions right now. They had sadness, regret, love, but most of all fear. They have the fear of losing her. I'm scared too. I don't want Tsuna to disappear either. If she doesn't wake up only a few would care. Then I saw Mukuro get up. "Where you going, Mukuro?" I asked." Kufufufu. I'm going to visit those useless guardians." He said then he left.

Review if you want and thanks for reading :p


End file.
